Rena Bloodborne
Overview Rena Bloodborne is a member of the Epic Gamers and the apprentice of gilGAMEsh. She wields a pistol and the trick cleaver (a large cleaver capable of shifting into a brutal saw.) Zealously devoted to the gamer cause, she dispatches her enemies with efficiency and without passion. Powers Rena Bloodborne is incredibly proficient at knowing when and how to stagger and parry her opponents. Due to her experiences with ancient gods and aberrant beings, she also had the ability to see eldritch beasts without losing her sanity. Under gilGAMEsh's tutelage, she's learnt how to turn blood into bullets and has become adept at fighting with her custom cleaver and pistol, having almost instinctual reaction times. This is a deadly combo when paired with her aforementioned staggering skill. When unconscious, Rena Bloodborne has a connection to Dancecat's Dream. A world outside of the canon that is made of the sea of the unconscious. In this world, Rena Bloodborne is capable of transforming the mental impact of her experiences into higher physical fortitude allowing her to grow stronger through traumatic battle. Backstory Rena Bloodborne was born in a small rural town in Japan, where she lived until its destruction at the hands of Bill Nye. The village had long worshipped an ancient god of immense power. This took Nye's interest and he initially integrated himself into the village as a researcher of local insects. However, his true desire was to perform a ritual to summon and harvest the local deities power. However, his perverse and foolish ritual only succeeded in summoning and awakening a bastardised entity of chaos. That night, when Nye fled, madness fell upon the town. The villagers warped and insane began to storm through the village on a hunt. They had become demons, and they would stop at nothing to kill the wretched outsiders. And, in doing so, paranoia spread. With the blood of outsiders spilling left and right, they began to turn on eachother and eat their own. Miasma seeped through the ground and in no time the village was turned into a hell on earth. That was until the gamer appeared. Wrapped in black and wielding both a pistol and sword, he tore through the village, slaughtering the beasts that had once been men and women. And, as he cut through the mob, he saw her. A lone girl. Frightened, but with an expression that swallowed that fear and turned it into cold and hard. Her friends lay dead around her, and the creatures were encroaching. But, even so, she kept fighting. She swung a cleaver, a large but profoundly ordinary cleaver, as her weapon and spun as if she was in a brutal ballet. She was still rough, certainly, but The Gamer knew he saw potential in how she parried and struggled. And so, when she inevitably slipped and fell to the ground (weakened and exhausted from the fight), he ran to her side. "You wanna live, right? Become my apprentice. Make a contract with me, and become a real gamer." Rena Bloodborne took his hand without hesitation. AkuMeido Rena During the Steel Spinner Run incident, Rena Bloodborne joined the AkuMeidos under gilGAMEsh's instruction. As an honorary AkuMeido, Rena collected many fidget spinners before being challenged by Johnnymanin. During the battle between the AkuMeidos and Johnnymanin, Rena focused on long range backup with her pistol with all close up attacks only being inflicted in rapid succession when Johnnymanin was stunned. This fighting style, while effective, ultimately left her out of the core of the combat allowing her to be the last AkuMeido left standing. Johnnymanin even notes that judging by her weaponry and strength she should be capable of dealing more damage, but that she was clearly focused on self-preservation. As the last AkuMeido, Rena begins to engage Johnnymanin in battle using the CleaverSpinner (a brutal pinwheel fidget spinner made of cleaver blades) but is interrupted by gilGAMEsh instructing her to return to base and that they were no longer working with President Keemstar. Upon hearing this, Rena forfeits the battle and forfeits the spinners to Johnnymanin. As she leaves, she wishes Johnnymanin good luck and tips her hat to him. Current Circumstance Rena Bloodborne currently has the mission of killing all aberrant beings that are associated with ancient gods like The Cuck such as the undead or demons. This, however, is only part of the ultimate goal of killing The Cuck itself. In order to do this, Rena deeply believes that John Darksouls must be killed as gilGAMEsh has left her convinced John Darksouls stands alongside the cucks. Dialogue "Rena Bloodborn. Epic Gamer and Aberration Slayer." "Are you a friend... or an enemy? I wonder. I wonder..." "It doesn't matter if you're a demon or a human or a god. If you need to die, Rena will cut you down." "Casuals. Scrubs. And cucks. They're only there when things are easy, when things get hard... They won't stand by you." "Ah, Keiichi. Or some say Kei-chan." Upon Aggro "I'm taking your head back to base with me." "...It's only natural..." "For the sake of a future where gamers can live in peace..." "HauuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Upon Killing an Enemy "...Like a puppet with its strings cut." Upon Death "...Master. Did Rena... do her best...?"